


The Girls' Uniform

by ChiakiP



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiP/pseuds/ChiakiP
Summary: Chapter 1: Midori's alpha presentation comes at the worst time.Chapter 2: The consequence of Chiaki's hesitation.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm the only Chiaki P who doesn't like Chia/Kana and the only Mido/Chia fan who likes Bottom Chiaki, I guess I have to provide all the content myself
> 
> This will likely be a series for my own amusement, so feel free to send me requests or suggestions! For now, there's this. Thank you for reading!
> 
> I was able to finish this just in time for Chiaki's birthday!! I love you Chiaki!!

April Fools’ was really only an American holiday, but someone got wind of it and suggested they do a joke “Dream Festival” as a one-day-only slack day. No one really seemed up for it, though, because of how seriously they all took their school events, and most took the “joke” Dream Fes as something that would damage their unit’s reputation. However, Chiaki – who always liked to have fun with every event, jumped at the chance to do something interesting outside of his usual unit performances. As the captain of the Basketball club team he could easily make them do his bidding – although Subaru always seemed interested in anything fun, Mao and Midori took a little more convincing.

  
Eventually the two gave in to their more excitable comrades’ begging, and they set to planning their joke event. Since they were a sports’ team and a lot of female fans were disappointed their last Sports Festival event didn’t feature proper “cheer” uniform, they decided to run another “cheer” campaign. To Chiaki’s disappointment they were only able to dig up one Yumenosaki girls’ cheer uniform, since most of the school’s population was male, it wasn’t likely they’d find any more. Midori seemed especially incredulous when Chiaki suggested they draw straws to see who got to wear the skirt.

  
Now, in a circle, the four basketball club members sat on the floor of the gym, three sets of eyes staring hard at their captain, who clutched four wooden chopsticks in his hand. One would be marked with a red dot, and whoever pulled that one, would have to wear the girls’ uniform. The only one who didn’t seem nervous other than Chiaki himself was Subaru, but that was characteristic. Mao wore a look of intense worry, and Midori looked especially glum.

  
They each took turns pulling sticks, until Chiaki was left with one in his hand. Then, they all looked to see if their chopstick had the red mark on it.

  
To his immense surprise, of the four sticks that were there, Chiaki was left with the marked one. He cracked a slight smile and then held it up so his other club members could see the red dot on the wood. Midori especially looked relieved when he saw that it wasn’t him that held the cursed chopstick, and sank into his shoulders with a sigh.  
Subaru placed his hand loosely over his mouth to hide his amused laughter.

  
“Chi-chan-senpai, don’t you realize you have to wear the skirt now?” He laughed again.

  
“Of course, Akehoshi! I won’t back down from such a simple change!” Chiaki slapped his chest as if to show his manliness. Midori flinched a little at the sound, and sent his worried look to his club captain.

  
“U-um, Morisawa-senpai, shouldn’t you be a little more concerned…?” The brunet picked at his shirt with his long fingers. “It’s not exactly, um, uncommon knowledge that you’re-“  
Chiaki silenced him with a wide and courageous grin, and stood from his cross-legged position on the gym floor. “Don’t worry, Takamine! I’m way cooler and stronger than any hormone that might get released by me wearing a skirt. No one here at the school is interested in me, anyway,” he shook his hips a little in a dance to show Midori the annoyed look from Mao.  
“…alright,” Midori answered after a moment, although he didn’t relax at all.

  
Despite his charisma and height, 3rd year Chiaki Morisawa was, against all odds, classified as an omega – although it rarely showed because he was so good at hiding it with his personality. He’d never really been questioned as to the circumstances of his secondary gender, and was sure that even if he was, he wouldn’t have an answer anyway. Midori’s worry, however, was refreshing – an un-presented freshman worrying so wholesomely for his upperclassman’s safety.

  
Chiaki leaned down and rested a heavy hand on his teammate’s shoulder, and although he didn’t say anything, he hoped that the smile he gave helped to ease Midori’s worries about any possible incident resulting from a mistake in Chiaki’s medication. A lot of terrible circumstances would have to occur all at the same time for something to go wrong on his part – although he wasn’t one to take excessive medication to completely disable his heat, he did keep up with delayers so that he would get it mostly on breaks, give or take a long stretch of school here or there. He was also fairly careful to plan them around RYUSEITAI events so that he didn’t have to miss out on properly guiding his unit. Although Kanata was also a 3rd year, he was a bit airheaded – not that Chiaki didn’t trust his Blue completely, but he worried that if Kanata were left in charge of their younger members, nothing would get done on schedule, and the Student Council got snappy when things weren’t on schedule.

  
Midori seemed to settle ever so slightly at the touch, and looked down to his lap and sighed again. Chiaki could tell that Midori was a little calmer. Subaru and Mao were also looking at him a bit incredulously, although they didn’t voice their worries like Midori did.

  
Chiaki clapped once and the sound reverberated through the polished gym.

  
“Alright, everyone! Let’s get to practice, and then afterwards, we can plan out the specifics of what we’ll be doing for our Cheer Fest.”

  
They broke from the meeting and went together to the locker room to put on their uniforms. Although they were just a club and didn’t even have enough for a full team, they practiced with as much passion and dedication as they put into their idol work. They mostly did 2-on-2 skirmishes between themselves to keep up their skills, or if they were lucky they could set up a small game against a neighboring school, but given their busy schedules with unit work, it was more often that they just did activities within the club. Despite Chiaki’s status as an omega and his low blood pressure, he was a fairly good player and enjoyed participating in the basketball club as a whole.

  
Their locker room in the gym was smallish with sparse lockers, but the four club members diligently went together to change in the tight space. While Chiaki pulled his shirt off over his head he snuck a peek over his shoulder to his tall underclassman next to him. Despite his mood, Midori was broad, and had well-defined lean muscles on his back. He always complained about how being so tall was troublesome, but Chiaki found it attractive – at least from the perspective of a classmate. He had been endlessly happy when Midori had agreed to settle into their RYUSEITAI group – Midori was talented and handsome, and his height was sure to draw a crowd.

  
Chiaki found himself staring after a moment as his thoughts trailed off, so he shook his head and went back to changing.

  
Practice passed as usual. Since they were planning on working on a schedule for their April Fools’ Cheer Fest, the four of them worked on their passes and dribbles and ended practice fifteen minutes early to figure out what would be fun to do. They settled on a short athletic-gymnastic performance – Chiaki and Midori could both pull off some good gymnastics because of how RYUSEITAI dances were (Chiaki much more so since he performed in Tokusatsu shows often for kids in the park) and Subaru was a natural, so they had Mao do more simple things when they put their routine together. Alongside the performance they thought it would be good to recruit some of the other clubs to help distribute snacks or run snack booths, which would also aid in drawing a crowd. Subaru and Chiaki were pretty charismatic, so Chiaki decided that he and his ginger underclassman would try and convince another club to help them with their event.

  
Once he left practice Chiaki wandered down the hallway in search of his fellow third-year, Kanata, who was either in his Marine Life club room, or drifting in the fountain. Subaru went in search of Hokuto, or perhaps Makoto, or one of his other friends from his class, or the little first years he clung to stubbornly. He’d probably have better luck with Shino than with Hokuto or Makoto – the Trickstar members’ club leaders (Wataru and Izumi, respectively) tended to be a bit strange or stubborn, and Ra*bits were always looking for opportunities to advertise their somewhat new group.

  
Kanata was pretty supportive of Chiaki’s sometimes random endeavors, and his club-mates were usually somewhat free (although Souma could be a bit iffy). He was lucky, that once he reached the Marine Life Club room he found Kanata with his arms deep in a fish tank, his fingers submerged in the colored rocks at the bottom while small fish fluttered through the gaps beneath his hands. He glanced up with sleepy eyes when Chiaki knocked on the open door, and gave his captain a small smile.

  
“Chiaki~” he greeted breezily, pulling his arms from the fish tank – Chiaki noticed that he hadn’t bothered to roll up his sleeves before dunking his arms in the water, so the blue of his uniform jacket was soaked through and clung to Kanata’s skin. “Welcome…what is it that you need..?” His speech was, as usual, just as sleepy as he looked. He shook out his arms and didn’t care that the water droplets splattered all over the floor. It didn’t seem that Kaoru or Souma were around at the moment.

  
“I need your help with something, Blue,” Chiaki began, approaching his teammate with his arms crossed. “I’m not sure how up-to-date you are on school gossip, but me and the Basketball club are putting on a Joke Show for April Fools’ – we want to do more than just a short performance, so we’re all scouting out amongst friends to see if anyone wants to help by running a food booth, or something.”

  
“Hmmm…” Kanata’s face was curious, but still retained a certain sense of disinterest. “I suppose I could help out…

since you’re my friend and all…” it seemed he’d honestly rather do something else, but Chiaki was thankful for the support. “I’ll see if Souma and Kaoru are willing to help as well…”  
The brunet omega grinned broadly, teeth and all. “Thanks, Kanata,” he answered appreciatively. “That’ll help a ton. Gathering crowds is important for idols, after all.”

  
Kanata’s responding smile was soft and gentle. “No worries, Chiaki~ I’m sure it will be fun~”

  
Kanata was one of those anomalies at their school – including his ‘oddball’ status. Although each of their secondary genders was their own business, some of their classifications were common knowledge. However, Kanata was a mystery – he was fairly scentless, and his attitude was already strange enough so that he couldn’t really be discerned from the others based on personality. Chiaki had never asked – he was never really interested in the intricacies of his friend’s personal life, outside what had already been shared with him. A sort of don’t ask-don’t tell policy was laid between them, especially about their romantic lives.

  
The first’ years, however – some of them had the misfortune of presenting during their days at school – late bloomers, or something like that. Others hadn’t presented or perhaps hadn’t disclosed but you could just tell – most of the students had personalities or scents that could be somewhat categorized. It didn’t really affect Chiaki too much, but sometimes scents drifted through the air that he could identify – his fellow RYUSEITAI member, Nagumo, for instance, always put out a strong scent of omegan admiration when he was with or talking about his taishou, Kiryu. To his knowledge, Nagumo wasn’t presented, but some of his mannerisms gave him away.

  
But then again – it didn’t really matter. Chiaki tried to tell himself that often, but instinct was hard to deny, as well as his own natural curiosity. He liked to know lots about the people he spent time with – he considered himself a fairly friendly person.

  
If Kanata noticed his classmate had drifted, he didn’t let it on, and when Chiaki snapped back to himself after wavering thoughts the light-haired boy had his arms elbow-deep in the fish tank again. Chiaki excused himself from the club room and went back to find Subaru, who had been successful in recruiting his friends in Ra*bits to help out with their “event”.

  
They had to put their plans on hold until about a week before the actual date due to “proper” events they had to put on – RYUSEITAI had their ‘Repayment Festival’ (though there were some fiascos around that time) Kanata helped out with the Akatsuki-UNDEAD collaboration in March, and so on. Finally there was a small break following the 25th of March, so the Basketball club could finally get together and start setting up their act. Eichi was letting this one fly – probably because he thought it would be amusing to watch. They decorated the gym with streamers and balloons, they constructed makeshift booths to do festival-style games and such, and they got use of the kitchens to make “athletes’ snacks” like rice balls and honey-soaked lemons not only for themselves after their performance but for the audience members, as well, to provide the atmosphere of a sporting event (even if they were just putting on a cheerleaders’ show).

  
At last – the day of the show came. Chiaki could hear a crowd bustling outside the gym doors – still closed and watched by some of their volunteers, so that they could do last-minute preparations and have their group meeting so they could motivate themselves for a good show. Midori seemed especially antsy that day – whenever anyone made a sudden noise or movement he would glance up in alarm – eyes wide like he’d seen a ghost, or someone had stolen one of his plush (again). Chiaki finally had a chance to talk to him alone when they were together in the locker room changing into the cheer outfits – Subaru and Mao had already finished, and had gone ahead to peek outside, and do other finishing things to make their show a good one.

  
Midori was shaking holding his uniform shirt in front of his open locker, eyebrows furrowed deep together as if deep in thought. Chiaki approached him quietly from behind, and laid a cool finger on the back of his underclassman’s neck – causing the tall brunet to jump almost violently in surprise. Chiaki laughed off the slight awkwardness easily, “Don’t be so worried, Takamine,” he told Midori wholeheartedly. “We’ll have fun!”

  
Midori didn’t look so convinced, but nodded slightly – it seemed that the performance wasn’t really what he was worrying about currently, but Chiaki’s words seemed to calm him ever so slightly – at least in Chiaki’s eyes, they did.

  
Chiaki moved to his locker where he’d stored his own outfit for the show – the short-stick girls’ uniform, chosen to send ripples of laughter through the audience for their joke show. It seemed to belong to a first-year or something, based on the size – Chiaki wasn’t sure if it was in use, since he never really visited the main school (as an attendee of the idol branch), so he had no idea of their sports teams were any good, how often they used the uniforms…and so on. The length of the skirt was just long enough to reach past his rear, the hem of the pleated skirt just brushing at the top of his thighs. The top only reached his abdominal muscles, showing a somewhat long stretch of tan skin from his navel to the dip of his hips. The top was sleeveless but since it was built for a girl of slim stature, the slots for his arms gripped tight to his shoulders. There was a set of tall socks he’d found that just fit his shoe size, and when he bent to slide them up his calves, he felt a tight set of hands at his waist, and a sort of scent that seemed unfamiliar, but achingly familiar at the same time.

  
“Takamine..?” Chiaki said, unsure – Midori was the only other one in the locker room with him, and the scent was definitely his, although it was much stronger in this moment than it had been before. “What’s wrong?”

  
“I’m sorry, senpai,” Midori murmured, not releasing his harsh grip on Chiaki’s hips. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me today…” Something about Midori’s mannerisms was recognized by Chiaki’s own instinct, and when his underclassman shifted forward to mouth at the slightly swollen scent gland at his neck Chiaki noticed what Midori was trying to do, and shoved him off a little so he could retain his head.

  
Chiaki turned to see Midori, who looked even more dazed than before, but his jaw was tight as if he were in pain. Now that Chiaki was slightly out of grasp his fists were so tight his knuckles were white. He held his face low so that his eyes were hidden by his bangs, but the air around him seemed tense. “We need to get you to the clinic,” Chiaki said firmly. “We can do the performance without you; you’re in no condition to be doing athletics.”

  
Midori, for once, denied him straightforwardly – shaking his head once, quickly. “I can’t, Morisawa-senpai. Leaving would…just make things worse..!” When he looked up, the demure first-year’s face looked complicated – like he was dealing with an inner conflict too deep to describe. His eyes, though, sent a chill down Chiaki’s spine, but he forced another wide grin. He carefully pushed his instinctive fear away out of concern for his underclassman, approaching cautiously with his hands outstretched and loose.

  
“Do you know what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” despite his obvious concern, his voice was quivering. Midori looked up quickly, eyes wide like dinner plates, and backed up a step, but the way he tilted his body made it seem as if he’d rather come closer. He seemed to be focusing on his breathing – the slow and methodic pace at which he inhaled seemed calculated.

  
There was a moment, Chiaki supposed, that he got too close – a moment where that familiar scent overwhelmed his instinct, and his knees felt weak. Just as they buckled, he felt Midori’s hands wrap around his back and hold him upright with a surprising amount of force and strength. Before Chiaki knew it, he was steadied on his feet again, but Midori did not release him.  
“Th-thanks, Takamine, I don’t know what got into me…” his laughter was forced and awkward. Midori’s hand was tight on his hip, and the third year seemed hyper-aware of it. However, when he tried shifting to stand on his own, his legs wouldn’t cooperate, and he was left standing uncomfortably close to his underclassman. He looked up to Midori but once again saw that dark and distant gaze. Finally, Chiaki realized what was going on – what his body had noticed but his head hadn’t.

  
With one hand still situated on Chiaki’s hip, the alpha Midori reached up with the other to tilt Chiaki’s head slightly to the side, so he could nuzzle into his upperclassman’s neck, where a sweet reactant smell was coming from him in response to the presence of a blooming alpha. Midori seemed somewhat in control, though, since he wasn’t opening his mouth or anything to try and mark the scent gland and take Chiaki as his mate in his slightly mindless state – instead just pressing his nose against the skin which had begun to grow wet with sweat. The hand Midori had kept at his hip fell low, and then crawled back up under the length of the skirt, dragging his hands along the exposed skin beneath the pleated fabric.

  
“Ah, Takamine –“ Chiaki attempted, but the grazing of teeth on his skin made him halt mid-breath. The feeling there – foreign, scarily new – sparked a heat-like feeling in Chiaki’s spine despite his heat not being due for a good while. He knew then that, even if Midori hadn’t noticed, their pairing was inevitable – the strong feeling he had suddenly to press himself close to the tall freshman and hold him there, just to feel his presence, to ease his presentation with the comfort only a proper partner could give. He exhaled slowly, and reached up loosely with a hand to pat Midori’s hair, and the texture there was soft.

  
“It’s okay, Takamine,” he said softly, slowly. “What you’re feeling – it’s okay. It’s natural. I want to help you.” Midori hesitated at his neck, withdrawing his teeth to peer apologetically up at Chiaki from his shoulder. He at least seemed somewhat aware of what he was doing – that obtaining consent first was important, despite the extreme push of instinct.

  
“This is…normal..?” Midori repeated slowly, keeping very still. The hand at his head seemed to calm him, enough to allow him to speak. “I’m sorry – the show…”

  
Chiaki shook his head a little and gave Midori a nervous smile. “It’s alright. Let’s take care of you first, yeah?” He knew he’d have to lead for a while, since Midori was so confused. With his hip still in the first year’s hand, he shuffled them both towards one of the locker room benches and urged Midori to sit, and then he shyly (but with a certain amount of confidence) took a seat with his legs spread on the tall boy’s lap. With this position, the curve of his legs underneath the skirt seemed all the more tantalizing – the aspect of mystery as to what hid underneath brought up by how high up his showed before the skirt hid what remained. The top was fairly tight but now that Chiaki was somewhat hunched, the hem at the bottom had rid up a bit to expose the skin of his lower abdomen.

  
He watched as Midori swallowed hard – now that Chiaki had taken control of the situation, mostly, he was now unsure of what step to take next, his hands open but frozen next to him on the bench. Now he looked like he should – flustered, curious, unsure. “S-senpai..?” he stammered, appearing to have more sense the longer he was exposed to the unfamiliar situation.  
Chiaki shifted a little closer, so that he could slot himself against Midori. He felt a bit silly doing this in the outfit he was in – worrying briefly about dirtying it for the show – but shrugged it off out of concern for his band mate, and instinctive pair. “We gotta be quick, okay?” he said softly, with a smile. “We have basketball club obligations.”

  
Midori looked at him incredulously but the increasing heat in his cheeks showed he was in no place to argue, and the longer they looked at each other the stronger Midori’s alpha scent grew, until Chiaki could feel the press of him against the inside of his thighs, where the alpha’s cock grew interested in Chiaki’s slim body atop it. Now that Chiaki could confirm that Midori was alright with moving forward (though he was probably interested in why Chiaki suddenly decided to do it at all), he shuffled a bit so that he could reach forward into Midori’s cheer pants and grasp at his cock with both hands.

  
The jerking squeak of surprise that came from the tall gloomy boy was a little funny, but Chiaki kept his composure. “Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable,” he said softly, while gently moving his fingers along the length, pressing his fingertips against the head, increasing his pace when it began to grow slick with precome. Chiaki was beginning to feel it, too, from the contact and the scent, and the draw his body instinctually had to the alpha, whether it be as an omega or Chiaki’s scent suspect that they were a fated pair. Although he was only touching Midori, he found his breath coming in quicker, hotter bursts the longer he went at it, until his scent, too, began to increase, and Midori’s unsatisfied whining grew loud enough to hear.

  
“Okay, okay, gimme a sec,” Chiaki huffed, sitting up on his knees so that he could tug his briefs down far enough to expose himself enough for them to make love properly. His own muscled thighs were wet, too, where his own cock had begun to crave contact as well, and his entrance – though not in heat, due to the presence of the alpha pheromone, he could feel that he was already somewhat ready to be penetrated. Midori’s eyes grew wider – if they even could – and stared hard at where he could just glimpse Chiaki beneath the skirt, his face beyond red. He seemed to grow a bit more confident, now, reaching forward with both hands to take the backs of Chiaki’s thighs in his grasp. The touch made Chiaki feel a lot more sticky than he should, and he shuddered slightly as the brunet slowly and shakily moved his hands up to grasp Chiaki’s rear, feeling the muscle there, too, spreading the cheeks apart with both hands, and then with his long fingers reaching for the ring that began his body’s entrance. The touch there was sudden and somewhat unexpected, and the choked groan of appreciation that fell from Chiaki’s lips surprised them both.

  
Midori looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it when Chiaki moved to again grasp at the alpha’s cock beneath him – now that he had removed his briefs (mostly) they could move forward. Chiaki felt a certain amount of urgency because of their show, but knew he couldn’t be careless when assisting Midori with his alpha presentation – if he was too hasty, Midori would probably be a lot worse off. Chiaki exhaled hotly, and forced his shaking hands to ease Midori’s cock out of his uniform pants, and was a little fascinated at how it looked – he wasn’t a stranger to sex by any means, but touching and seeing a presenting alpha was strange. He could already see the beginning of the knot forming at the base, and knew he had to act quickly, and be extremely careful - if he allowed Midori to knot him fully they’d both be out of commission for the show.

  
Midori watched him with wide eyes as he moved forward and braced a hand on the lockers behind Midori’s head, and used the other one to steady Midori’s cock enough so that Chiaki could lower himself onto it without slipping up. It would be even more embarrassing for the both of them if Chiaki messed up while trying to initiate penetration, so he was determined to get it right the first time. While concentrating with his eyes closed he felt Midori’s hands grasp his hips tightly, and hold him steady while he moved to press the alpha’s cock slowly inside of him. With no preparation other than what his body automatically provided, the stretch was painful and it burned, but Chiaki knew he had the stamina and pain tolerance to deal with it afterwards. Midori’s health was a little more important here, and he wanted to finish quickly so that the freshman could recover properly before their show in a short few minutes. It took a bit but when Chiaki was finally seated completely he exhaled hard and slow through his mouth, moving his free hand to join its brother pressed against the lockers. Wearing the skirt while being so thoroughly penetrated by his underclassman was a lot more embarrassing than he thought it would be, so he tried to focus on how he felt and how he could make Midori feel.

  
There was a moment buried in there where Chiaki forgot that he was supposed to be helping Midori, and not himself. Without even moving he felt his body clench tight around the intrusion, trying to draw it in further, but his silence must have worried Midori, because he gripped onto Chiaki’s hips with urgency.

  
When he looked to Midori he was surprised to see that dark look on his face again, although it looked a lot more flustered, now, by the brightness of his cheeks and the dilation of his pupils. “Keep holding on to me, okay, Takamine?” he breathed. “I’m going to move…”

  
The words caused Midori’s fingernails to curl tight into Chiaki’s skin where it was exposed above the top of the skirt, and the sharp stinging feeling reminded Chiaki of their urgency and time limit. He was glad he was strong enough to lift himself using just the muscles of his legs – the look of admiration on Midori’s face was priceless, plus he didn’t have to shift his position to move his hands into a better position.

  
The drag of skin inside him felt really nice in a way that Chiaki had forgotten about, and he couldn’t help the soft pleased sigh that fell sweetly from his parted lips. His face felt hot as he continued at his own pace – somewhat quick, but slow enough to allow his legs to rest, until Midori grew impatient and, tightening his grip on Chiaki’s hips, thrust up once, twice, three times with alarming strength and low, toothy grunts that made Chiaki’s heart throb. Chiaki kept his eyes on Midori, fascinated by the way his face looked in the moment – twisted with desperation as he bucked his hips upward with a forceful awkwardness, and Chiaki knew that he shouldn’t be so enthralled by Midori’s virginal movements but the alpha’s cock rubbing his good spots so well that Chiaki began to lose track of himself, his purpose here – and focused more on keeping himself quiet, while Midori’s frantic thrusts urged them both onwards, until the sparks of orgasm began racing through his system, and Chiaki knew he wouldn’t last must longer.

  
Midori caught himself before Chiaki caught him – the expanding of his knot with his oncoming orgasm – approaching quickly thanks to his pheromone, and with Chiaki’s omegan influence. With that same surprising strength as before, he bounced Chiaki up and off of him with his hips – just far enough for his load to just barely breach his upperclassman’s insides, and for his knot to dissipate, since it hadn’t met its conditions to stay inflated. Watching Midori’s usually glum face contort in pleasure was what brought Chiaki to his own end – splattering the underside of the front of the skirt in come, while Midori’s dripped slowly and thickly down the insides of his thighs. Chiaki was able to gather his mind quickly enough after the short intercourse to move over so that what was leaking out of him wouldn’t stain Midori’s cheer uniform pants. It was only then that Chiaki realized that Midori was shirtless, and his chest was just as red and heaving as his face as he laid his head back against the cool surface of the lockers, trying to calm down. Chiaki watched him with a look he’d later register as affection – feeling again that tug of souls of them towards each other, and he knew that he’d have to tell Midori about his discovery at some point and hoped that they were accepting enough of each other to pursue something beyond this one time sex-friend business.

 

While Midori rested Chiaki cleaned himself up, and Midori, too, and then regretfully switched from the girls’ uniform to the boys’, which Midori didn’t complain about when they left the locker room together to join the other two basketball club members backstage. Mao looked a bit annoyed, as if he could tell what they had done, but Chiaki was confident in his ability to pass off as normal, and with Midori back in his somewhat silent and glum state, there was no way the student council member could have realized what had transpired between them in the locker room.

  
“Hey, Chi-chan-senpai? What happened to wearing the girls’ uniform?” Subaru complained lightheartedly as they gathered their pompoms from the little prop cart set backstage for them to use.

  
Chiaki laughed easily. “There was an incident…I was too big for it, and it tore!”

  
The lie passed through Subaru’s mind easily, and he frowned. “Well, I guess…that sucks, I’m sure tons of people were looking forward to seeing you in that outfit!”

  
Chiaki ruffled the redhead’s hair with a certain amount of friendly aggression. “There’s always next year for you guys, Akehoshi,” he teased. “Maybe you’ll get to wear it next!”

  
Subaru’s look of shock and disgust was almost theatrical in quality, but it was quickly lost to his starry smile as the music started up and the four club members headed out on stage. As they approached the curtain, Chiaki tapped Midori’s shoulder and stood on his toes to whisper encouragement into the freshman’s ear: “Come see me after the show, I want to talk to you about something…” and then left a soft kiss on the brunet’s cheek before chasing Subaru out on stage and greeted the roar of the crowd.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hesitating when it comes to your soulmate has repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not want to be written, and I apologize for taking so long. I was determined, however, to create the Mido/Chia content I deserve, since I can't read fic (not like people write anything other than Chia/Mido anyway), and somehow I was able to finish. Thanks to my lovely girlfriend for being my beta reader, and I hope you enjoy the finale to "The Girls' Uniform"!

Although Chiaki had said it – planned it, steeled his nerves for it – after their April Fools’ live, he chickened out of confessing the truth to Midori about his instinctual attraction to him, the chance that they were fated mates. The adrenaline from the live faded into an intense, twisting anxiety, and when he looked into Midori’s breathless and sweaty face backstage afterwards he felt his stomach knot with a certain overwhelming intensity, and although he saw the expectant look on his friend’s face, he fled. The look of shock, disappointment, sadness- on Midori’s face haunted Chiaki that night, and for the next week, he did his best to completely avoid interacting with the first year one on one.

  
It was hard, with unit practice, and Midori’s constant hounding him – although the brunet was naturally tepid, and tended to avoid confrontation, after their intimate interaction he seemed slightly desperate for answers. Chiaki kept himself busy, taking on extra study time, spending long hours practicing dances on his own, writing lyrics for songs that would never come into the light. He grew steadily more exhausted as the days passed – so much more so than he thought he should be, even with the extra activity day by day.

  
The truth came on Sunday – his first day off since the live. He woke up in bed in a cold sweat, but his body felt hot, pajamas almost soaked completely through and his hair plastered to his forehead. His first breath upon waking was a gasp – a hopeless, desperate sound that sounded false against his tongue. Chiaki threw his blanket off with force, but his arm would not cooperate – the strength he thought he had failing him at the simplest task. He was able to gather himself a bit and rolled out of his bed onto the floor with a heavy thump. His arms wouldn’t lift him when he tried, and it took an extra few minutes to even orient himself upright.

  
His heat had come – the distraction of the live had pushed it out of his mind, he never kept schedule like others had suggested, so it was usually just instinct that told him it was coming. The influence of Midori must have brought it on suddenly – even though a week had passed, his body still thrummed with the memory of the moment. Thinking about it now – his chest felt hot, his stomach felt hot –  
He broke the thought off with a slight hum between his teeth, and stretched his hands to pull his pajama shirt over his head. It was like peeling a banana, almost, because of how much the fabric stuck to his skin. There was a slight pull, too, from where it had dried, but he was able to remove it completely in a moment and tossed it off to the side, slouching into himself to catch his breath – gone as if he’d been running. His mouth felt swollen, his tongue fat in his mouth, too. He took a deep breath through his nose, exhaling slowly through his mouth.

  
“Stay calm,” he assured himself, as if the experience were something new. “You just need to find your tide-over pills, and wait a few days. You’ll be fine.”

  
Chiaki laid his head back against the frame of his bed after taking the first set of pills, which was his normal pregnancy-prevention medicine, and took another deep breath, drawing his hands slowly up his body, which shook at even the slightest touch. His own hand felt cold on his boiling skin, almost like someone else were touching him – he remembered the touch of Midori, now, and paused. He’d been chasing away the thought all week and now just because of his heat he was stuck on it again. Was it alright, now, to remember the moments they spent entwined? Chiaki exhaled, his breath shaky, and pushed himself onto his feet. The floor was like ice beneath his toes as he hobbled to the bathroom. His whole body felt like he’d been stung by bees: swollen, hot – it was the best he could do to concentrate on simple things, turning on the shower, keeping the water cold. He pulled his sweats and underwear off much like he’d pulled off his shirt. He turned to look at himself in the mirror, inspecting his flushed face with dull, tired eyes.  
Just as he was going to turn and enter the shower he’d prepared – but something caught his eye. A slight translucent glistening at his chest – like he’d spilt something there. Chiaki reached up hesitantly with a finger and dragged the tip through where he’d seen the liquid gathering, and was startled at the immediate sensitivity that moved like a spark down his spine. The tenderness of his chest was something, too – a slight thickness and swelling that felt not entirely dissimilar to how his tongue felt in his mouth. A slight, testing press to the area confirmed his terrible suspicion – the slight but strong trickle of milk from his nipple.

  
Chiaki’s immediate reaction was a mixture of confusion and disgust. It was odd that something like this would occur without pregnancy – he knew he couldn’t be pregnant, since he’d started his heat – but perhaps something else was going on. The sensation was not…unpleasant, he decided, upon further experimentation, without embarrassment pinching both nipples between his thumb and pointer finger. In fact, it was almost pleasurable, especially combined with how he was feeling already thanks to his heat starting. The slick generated inside him was starting to slide down his thighs, and his knees were quivering from standing still so long.

  
He exhaled softly, hands shaking. “Okay,” he whispered. “Let’s get in the shower.”

  
Chiaki shuffled into the slightly upright shower, and closed the glass door behind him. The cool temperature against his skin felt extremely refreshing, washing the dried sweat from his skin. He was infinitely glad that today was Sunday, that he was in no hurry to get anywhere, as he cocked his hips and bent to brace his hand against the tile wall. The natural lift of his hips into the air allowed for the spray of water to wash over his hole, speeding up the slide of slick down his thighs, and sending another slight shock of pleasure through his body, exhaling slowly through his parted lips. With slight hesitation, he brought his free hand between his legs, brushing his hand over his cock and perineum, and pressed a gentle fingertip against his swollen entrance.

  
As he remembered, the feeling of pressure here during his heat was exquisite. He licked his lips thickly and huffed a breath through his nose, spreading his feet beneath him to open up the space between his legs. With more room he could slot his hand between his legs and press his fingertips through his entrance, brushing the pads against his inner walls and shuddering again at the feeling as more of his slick pushed hotly out around the intrusion. The shower water kept things moving down his legs, and he pressed his fingers further inside, until he hit the knuckle, and then began to spread them gently to open himself up a bit.

  
A soft sigh escaped his nose, and he let his eyes slide closed while he worked his fingers deeper inside in search of where he knew the pleasure would be exquisite. Although he did have a favorite spot to mess with when he masturbated like this, because of his heat, it was becoming extremely difficult to concentrate, since everything he did sent electricity through his quivering body. With his fingers spread like this the spray of the shower water tried to enter inside him, but the consistent flow of his slick out kept it from getting too bad.

  
Chiaki fell deep into his headspace as he kept himself bent over – twisting and prodding inside of himself with his long fingers. In his imagination, he was back in the locker room with Midori – the overwhelming scent of his companion’s alpha presentation so thick he was practically swimming in it. Pressing Midori down on the bench, taking his cock so thick inside him – god, he was trying so hard not to remember that moment, but now in the shower with his forehead pressed hard against the tile walls it was all that was on his mind. When the pad of his finger finally brushed against his prostate his knees buckled, a low groan sliding through his teeth, god he needed to come but it still felt so far off. Chiaki’s legs felt weak, but he kept upright through sheer willpower, his thrusting fingers becoming more forceful, until his knuckles were bumping up against him with every harsh movement, toes curling painfully into the shower floor.

  
He whimpered softly, parting his mouth to pant hot breath into the foggy shower, curling his fingertips against his prostate, hips jerking to meet his fingers, until with a panicked gasp and quick snap of his ass he came, spurting come over the wall of the shower, Midori’s name falling from his lips –

  
“..M-Morisawa-senpai?”

  
Chiaki froze, fingers still buried deep inside him, and finally he began to smell himself – the scent of an omega heat, the slick coating his legs and the floor, strong enough to even overpower the scent of soap and water from the shower. He slid onto his knees withdrawing his fingers with a soft gasp, staring wide-eyed at Midori’s blurry form beyond the foggy shower door. He could hear the surprise, the concern in his underclassman’s voice – no doubt he smelled the scent of omega oozing through the cracks in the door, even as the rapid spray of the shower washed away the evidence of his masturbation. He couldn’t gather the strength to lift himself back up to standing but watched in horror as Midori cautiously approached, hand brushing the open bathroom door as if entering a room with a beast that may attack, or a dark basement where nothing was visible. Chiaki knew he couldn’t right himself in time for it to look like nothing had happened but wiggled a little to at least cover himself up a bit, placing both hands tight between his thighs to hide himself.

  
Slowly, Midori’s shape moved closer, and the shower door swung open. Chiaki lifted his eyes slowly, knowing his cheeks were red and scent strong, to meet Midori’s. Midori’s face was one of concern, for a fleeting moment – before he began to comprehend what he smelled, his eyes unashamedly drinking up Chiaki’s meek, nude form sitting nervously on the floor of the shower. The normally proud upperclassmen crouched embarrassed in the shower – it was surely something to behold, especially for someone like Midori, to whom Chiaki wanted to show his good, strong side to, always. Because of Midori’s mentality – which Chiaki understood, almost too well – Chiaki wanted to be a good example that even though you can be mentally ill, you can still do great things – but now, he felt ashamed of himself, what he was. He remembered in a flash, again, what had occurred between them a short time ago, what conclusion Chiaki had come to.

  
“S-senpai…” Midori quickly covered his nose with his hands, eyes wide as plates, as he realized what was going on. “A-are you…” he was struggling to speak, and swallowed hard, averting his eyes at last to instead stare up and over at the vent on the ceiling. “Are you…alright?”

  
Thanks to his heat, Chiaki’s senses were pretty heightened. He was hyper aware of Midori’s presence – his scent, his stature towering over him, and no matter how shy Midori asked he knew that the brunet was glancing at his body every chance he got. Chiaki couldn’t blame him, after their intercourse previously, and then Chiaki leaving him on the edge for a good time – suddenly presented with the naked body of someone he’d had sex with, it must have been startling, enthralling. The spike in Midori’s dull scent – not nearly as strong as it had been when he’d entered his first rut – was a clear signal of his instinctual attraction to the omega beneath him.

  
“I’m alright,” Chiaki answered, voice shaky. “J-just a little…” he trailed off, unable to come up with a quick excuse as to why he was sitting on the floor. Not like it wasn’t obvious what was happening, anyway – Midori covering his face made it obvious that even the fresh alpha could scent the specific event occurring. “Um…did you need something immediately, or uh, can I…get dressed?”

  
Midori nodded quickly and backed away, clearly overwhelmed. When he let go of the shower door, it swung closed, the sound of the bathroom door following closely afterwards, trapping Chiaki again in his mess and the water pooling around his legs. With a long sigh, he slowly pushed himself back to standing and shut off the shower head. He watched lazily as the remaining water spiraled down the drain, until he was left standing dripping in the shower, the cool air finally pricking his heated skin. His chest – still swollen, since he hadn’t even thought about dealing with his body’s influx of milk production, was coming back into its soreness now that he wasn’t distracted by his masturbation. He nudged the shower door open and stepped onto the bath mat, reaching dazedly for the towel on the rack nearby. He was very gentle wiping the water from his body – being too rough with even a towel almost hurt right now, and once he was mostly dry he ruffled his hair to disperse the water and then dressed in the spare pajamas he kept under the sink. His bathroom was a small Western-style one, which made it easier when he was in heat, since he didn’t have to walk as far. If he wanted to take a bath he’d borrow the guest bathroom.

  
Chiaki felt a lot cleaner now that he’d showered – his clothes felt a bit awkward, especially around his chest, but it was better than dealing with sweaty pajamas, or just being naked. He could still, though, smell Midori’s instinctual arousal through the door – and felt a bit nervous as he reached for the handle. Don’t be afraid, he assured himself, clutching the handle with a tight hand, and opened the door.

  
Midori was sitting almost solemnly on Chiaki’s bed, staring at his lap, head down. When he heard the ker-chack of the opening door he glanced up with immediate urgency, eyes wide, but he glanced slightly away when he saw Chiaki standing there almost limply in his pajamas, hair wet and skin flushed. Thanks to the shower his heat-scent was a bit dull, and because he had masturbated, his urges were tolerable. He would have to get Midori to leave before he could indulge himself again. He remembered briefly his second set of pills – meant not to prevent the heat, but to dullen it to a manageable level – but in the moment could not recall where he’d placed them last. Not like he’d take them while Midori was sitting right there.

  
He sighed and sat down on the bed next to Midori, taking a moment to look at his hands before meeting the first-year’s eyes with a tired curiosity. “So, Takamine? What brings you here?”  
Midori looked shaken, and swallowed slowly. “Well…” it seemed he hadn’t really planned out what he was going to say – or, he hadn’t planned for the startling interruption that was the sight of the omega third year naked and wet on the shower floor. “I…was going to confront you,” he said after a moment, steeling his courage. He frowned, but it seemed a little too gentle for the conflicted look on the rest of his face. “You…”

  
He looked up and fixed Chiaki with an almost sad, but determined look. “You…after that…what happened…” he swallowed, eyes flickering to Chiaki’s body, to the slight dampness of his pajamas. “You never…looked at me again. I just…” He hardened his jaw, trying to stay confident. “I’m…mad at you, senpai, it’s like you used me…”

  
Chiaki felt a bit bad. He had said that he’d explain after their live, but due to his nerves he ended up not doing it – avoiding Midori must have sent the wrong idea to the confused freshman. Midori looked…really bothered, upset. Chiaki was surprised – although he considered himself pretty close to Midori, he hadn’t ever really seen Midori look so upset. It seemed a little different, though, because Midori looked almost faded, since he could still scent Chiaki’s dull heat.

  
Chiaki felt a swell of remorse through his tired body, and dipped his head apologetically. He scooted a little closer to Midori and pressed his nose to the alpha’s shoulder, exhaling softly. “I’m sorry,” he confessed quietly. “I was…scared. To tell you the truth…” he grimaced and pulled away. “When we…became intimate,” there was a hesitation in his voice. “I felt…my soul, calling to you.” His words felt strange, almost inaccurate to the strength of the feeling he’d experienced with Midori, the way the first-year’s scent had drawn him in the day of their performance, when they’d gotten close in the locker room. “I was…going to tell you, about my suspicions about us – that we are…”

  
“Fated.” Midori sounded breathless, eyes wide. With shaking hands he grasped Chiaki’s broad shoulders, turning his body slightly to face him. “A-are you…sure? Really sure?”

  
Chiaki nodded, forcing himself to chuckle slightly. “Yeah. I realized it so…I wanted to tell you, but I got…really worried about how you’d react. It’s like I was a freshman again, I was worrying so much, avoiding my problems instead of facing them.”

  
Midori must have remembered that Chiaki was sort of like him when he was younger, and nodded in understanding. “I guess that is…forgivable.” He seemed almost regretful to let go of his boosted confidence, but sighed and sank back into a slight slouch, relaxing his body. Even hunched over his stature was impressive, and with another sigh he bent his head and pressed his forehead against Chiaki’s shoulder. He inhaled deeply – now that the tension of the moment had settled, Chiaki’s heat-scent was rising up again, and based on Midori’s reaction, he could smell it becoming stronger. Embarrassed, Midori pulled back slightly to look at Chiaki properly – and paused.

  
“Um…senpai…” Midori’s face was concerned. “Are you...hurt? Your shirt is pretty wet…”

  
Confused, Chiaki looked down and pulled his shirt forward a bit – finding the fabric trying to stick to his chest, where the milk oozing from his nipples had begun to dry against his skin. There were wet spots on the shirt where it had been sitting against his chest and embarrassed, he turned slightly away, hands hovering over his body. His embarrassment must have caused a spike in his scent because Midori suddenly took a long, deep breath, and slid slightly closer. With slow hands he reached around to pin one of Chiaki’s wrists to the bed, leaning in and pressing his nose to the underside of Chiaki’s jaw, inhaling softly.

  
“You smell…sweet," Midori whispered, nudging Chiaki’s legs with his knee to split them slightly, angling Chiaki so that he was leaning over the bed. When the freshman exhaled, his breath smelled like alpha, and Chiaki knew that he was probably done for. With one hand keeping Chiaki’s wrists pinned, Midori slowly laid the omega down onto his bed, keeping his nose pressed into the underside of Chiaki’s jaw. Chiaki’s pheromones had begun pumping again with Midori’s alpha presence so close, so intimately close, his mind going fuzzy as Midori slowly and carefully moved his lips lightly along Chiaki’s skin.

  
Midori’s nose drew down, across Chiaki’s collarbone, and to his chest, which was the object of the first-year’s curiosity. There was a sound that escaped him – almost like a whine – when Midori pressed his open mouth to one of Chiaki’s swollen pectorals, Chiaki’s heart jolted and he groaned deeply. Interest piqued, Midori used his free hand to lift up Chiaki’s shirt, exposing his swollen chest, and his nipples where he was still lactating slowly. Midori exhaled softly with a look of wonder upon his face, taking his hand and laying it over Chiaki’s left pectoral, squeezing gently, and then watching as Chiaki writhed with his teeth grit, eyes shining.

  
A light chuckle escaped the first-year, and releasing Chiaki’s pinned hands, turned his undivided attention to his partner’s tender chest. “What’s this, senpai?” he teased. “I didn’t get you pregnant, did I?” He used his long fingers to massage where Chiaki was sore, and his body was happy to congratulate Midori’s effort with a low groan of arousal and an increase in the pace at which he was leaking from his chest. Midori’s eyes looked almost dark, with how enthralled he’d become by his partner’s body and scent, a somehow dominant smirk on his lips.

  
“N-no,” Chiaki stammered, trying to keep himself calm, remembering the risks that went along with this – if he allowed Midori to take over his mind now, there was the risk that he actually would get pregnant, or that Midori would bond bite him without thinking. “I read th-that, sometimes when omegas come into contact with their soul bond, the heat becomes – extra strong, my body is –“ he swallowed hard, and was surprised by the amount that had welled up in his mouth. “really wanting to mate, even if my mind doesn’t want to risk – you know what,” he was stammering, but managed to get his point across. “You don’t need to wo-worry about me, Takamine, I’ll be fine, so you should just head h-aah-“

  
During his spiel Midori had leaned down and taken Chiaki’s nipple into his mouth, nursing at it gently with his teeth and tongue, encouraging Chiaki’s body to give him milk like it would to a baby. Chiaki quivered slightly pressing his fingers deep into the bed beside him, arching his back up as Midori grew more enthusiastic with his movement, increasing the pressure of his sucking along with moving his other hand up to grope at Chiaki’s other nipple, squeezing the area around it tenderly and drawing his fingertips over the tip to feel the slick liquid spilling from his nipple. Midori pulled away after a moment his breath hot on Chiaki’s swollen chest, a line of saliva connecting him to Chiaki’s skin as he exhaled and split away from the skin. Midori’s eyes were sparkling, but sort of faded – he was so enthralled by Chiaki’s body and scent that the alpha in him was already losing control.

  
Midori’s body hovered over him, looking enthralled, and he bowed back down to take Chiaki’s nipple into his mouth a second time, massaging the swollen breast beneath, encouraging the fluid forward again, into his mouth, and he seemed to relish in the flavor.

  
“Stop it,” Chiaki stammered, but the breathless quality of his voice made it hard to believe he really wanted Midori to stop. Midori’s mouth parted wide, though, and he took the flesh between his lips and suckled there for a moment, until he pulled back, leaving a pale hickey on Chiaki’s skin. Midori’s eyes peered up at him for just a moment as he hovered at Chiaki’s chest, inhaling gently the scent of his upperclassman in heat. His fingernails were tight into the omega’s wrist, and slowly, the alpha moved forward, nudging Chiaki’s thighs up onto his lap and bending his hips at an angle to where he could clearly scent the desire to have sex oozing from Chiaki’s entrance. Their prolonged interaction had activated his slick production again, and it was getting harder to control the longer Midori’s long fingers touched his skin.

  
Midori had a slightly serious look on his face as he took his free hand and began to tug down his partner’s pajama pants, until Chiaki’s ass was bare. He slid his hand up the underside of Chiaki’s thigh, lifting until Chiaki was bent in half over himself, and his entrance was blatantly visible to Midori’s sparkling gaze.

  
“There’s so much,” he whispered, trailing his long fingers over Chiaki’s entrance, scooping up the thick fluid that had gathered there, barely touching his hand to the rim. Even the slight brush of friction to his sore entrance made his body quiver with delight, and he squeezed his eyes shut to hide how enthralled he felt. He couldn’t see, but he could sense Midori’s look of amusement – but what he didn’t sense coming was when Midori bent and pressed his open mouth – the same mouth that had been suckling at his teat like a child – to the wet entrance of Chiaki beneath him.  
Chiaki’s stomach jumped along with the bend of his back and the muscles of his thighs. He gasped out – surprise, perhaps – and reached down with shaking hands to try and pull Midori away from him by his hair.

  
“N-no, wait-“ he stammered, as Midori began to suck lightly, and then began to penetrate Chiaki’s dripping entrance with the tip of his tongue. Chiaki’s fingers tightened in Midori’s hair, gripping tight at the roots with his fingers. A deep groan escaped his clenched teeth and he unwittingly bucked several times into Midori’s probing tongue. Midori hummed his pleasure at Chiaki’s sudden reaction, reaching up with his big hands to hold Chiaki’s ass in his hands, and then spread them apart to stretch open further Chiaki’s slick entrance, opening his mouth in tandem with the movement of his hands, and surrounding the hole completely with his mouth, and pressing his tongue further inside.

  
It was strange, and unlike any feeling Chiaki had experienced before – the delightful wet feeling of being oh-so slightly penetrated, the probing way Midori was using his tongue, driven by pure instinct to make his partner feel nothing but pleasure. Midori spent – what seemed like an eternity – several electrifying minutes pressing his tongue thickly into Chiaki’s hole, wetting the inside with his saliva and probing the pulsing interior until sparks were flying up Chiaki’s spine, and, despite his cries of “No-n-stop!” he seemed to be sincerely enjoying himself.

  
Finally, finally, Midori pulled away, lapping away the mixture of saliva and sick that had gathered at his mouth. His eyes looked heavy, and when he looked to Chiaki’s wrecked looking features his face darkened with desire, and he crawled forward to capture Chiaki within the cage of his arms. Somewhere along the way when Chiaki had been absolutely distracted by the tongue pressing intimately inside of him, Midori had worked down his pants – enough so that he could get into his boxers and pull out his aching erection. Being so thoroughly in his partner’s honey-sweet heat scent, the swell of his cock looked almost painful to look at, and Midori hissed through his teeth when the air of the stifling room touched his raw skin.

  
Chiaki must have whimpered or something when he saw it – bigger, hotter than he’d remembered – because Midori let loose an almost animalistic groan and again leaned forward into Chiaki’s neck, pressing his nose into the boiling spot at Chiaki’s neck where his scent was strongest, even stronger than where it was spilling from his hole. He exhaled hotly against the skin there, leaning in with his hips and pressing his cock tantalizingly against Chiaki’s entrance, swollen from the teasing. Chiaki took a deep inhale when he felt the thick head of Midori’s entrance brushing lightly at his taint.  
“Takamine,” Chiaki said after a moment, breathless and begging. “Takamine, please.”

  
The voice of his confident senpai so broken and needy must have snapped something in the alpha body above him, and with a groan against Chiaki’s neck, Midori split his mouth, dug his teeth into the spot he was nosing at his partner’s neck, and with a quick snap of his hips buried his cock inside.

  
Chiaki’s eyes were wide and he bent away almost violently, digging his fingers like claws into the bed beneath him, toes curling into his soles. There was something about the thick dominance of the bite to his neck – (he seemed to have forgotten - ) along with the sudden, burning press of Midori inside him – which sent him spiraling towards the edge, so soon after being penetrated. He cursed under his breath and Midori had to pry himself away from where he’d buried his teeth into his mate’s skin, and began to scatter soft kisses to Chiaki’s jaw as he slowly, achingly slowly, began to move.  
Chiaki shook his head quickly – the friction inside, so hot, ohgoditsjustwhatineeded- and brought his legs further towards himself, stretching his fingers deeper into his blankets. “Takamine,” he whimpered after a moment, already fed up with Midori’s attempt at a gentle speed. “Please, please, I need more than –“

  
All Midori needed was the permission. He groaned deep in his throat and, holding his weight on his arms braced around Chiaki’s head, quickened his pace and thrust erratically into the body of his partner beneath him. Something in Midori’s demeanor was breaking – so long he’d been enveloped in the scent of his soulmate, he was losing control of his sanity, and becoming completely enthralled with the body under him. When he hit Chiaki’s good spot inside, the brunet arched up with his lips parted, and fascinated by his partner’s face, Midori began to lap and suck at his jaw and neck.  
Desperately, Chiaki switched from clinging to the bedspread to clinging around Midori’s shoulders, digging his blunt fingernails into Midori’s clothed back, hiding his face in his neck as he bent his body to meet up with Midori’s forceful movements. Chiaki knew that his mother was downstairs – and tried to quiet himself, biting into his lip with his teeth, also knowing that thanks to all the foreplay, and his heat, that he was probably soon to climax.

  
“Chiaki,” Midori whispered, his voice permeating into Chiaki’s heat-addled head, and the omega tightened his fingers further in Midori’s back at hearing his voice released so sensually into the air. “Chiaki, you smell so good…”

Chiaki felt again the press of Midori’s open mouth to his neck, where only moments earlier he’d been bitten, and the wet texture of the alpha’s tongue against the sore spot, and quickened the pace and intensity of his thrusts. Chiaki groaned deep in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut tightly so that tears began to bead at his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

  
There was heat boiling deep in the pit of his stomach, spreading like a fire through his bones and spiraling through his nerves until it settled again at the base of his cock, and suddenly – so suddenly – the meeting of Midori’s cockhead pressed hard against Chiaki’s prostate, like sparks from a firework, and with a short, high-pitched whine, Chiaki finally came. The clench of his hole must have been something incredible – because Midori’s heavy breath caught in his throat, and with a few more jagged movements, he dug his teeth again into Chiaki’s neck and came as well. Too late, Chiaki returned to his body as the stretch of Midori’s knot locked them together, burning his skin with the unfamiliar stretch.

  
“Nnh-“ Chiaki groaned, trying fruitlessly to shove Midori off of him, but Midori’s teeth and grip were locked like prison bars. Midori’s hip movements finally slowed until a stop and after a few more moments of his vice-like grip, his fingers loosened from Chiaki’s skin, and he shakily exhaled.

There was a spell of awkward silence that fell upon them when the sound of skin and shuffling cloth came to an end, and only the slight heavy breathing remained. With Midori’s knot tying them tightly together, Chiaki was left with a slight sense of worry that he would become pregnant behind the overwhelming exhaustion that was heavy on the front of his brain.

  
I’ll be fine, he assured himself silently, closing his eyes and exhaling. I’m diligent with my medicines, my body won’t reject the medicine so easily.

  
“…are you okay?” Midori said after another moment’s silence, reaching up to trace the bite mark he left with his index finger.

  
“I’m fine,” Chiaki answered honestly. His heat had finally been abated, at least for now, and being connected with his soulmate was somehow relaxing, despite his bubbling worries.  
Midori was quiet for another moment, pressing his fingers against the bite mark, and then weaving them into Chiaki’s hair.

  
“I’m…I’m sorry,” he whispered, sounding defeated. “I-I lost control, I didn’t intend to…”

  
“It’s fine,” Chiaki said, allowing a smile to break out on his face. “It’s fine, I promise.” He reached up with both hands, still shaking a bit, and cupped Midori’s solemn-looking features. “I told you, that –“ He rubbed his thumbs gently across Midori’s sweaty cheeks, and then pressed their foreheads together. Something in Midori’s demeanor softened, and he raised his eyes to meet Chiaki’s, lifting a hand to rest it gently on his waist. “we’re fated. You really think I would have let this happen if we weren’t?” Though perhaps it had to do with his affection for Midori – a bubbling mix of familial pride, and a strengthening romantic love, instead of a predetermined genetic fate.

  
Midori shook his head a little, thinking of how Chiaki’s personality was. “I still…took advantage of you…”

  
Chiaki knew he was right, but he still wanted to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. He swallowed his embarrassment and when Midori was looking down, gently pressed a kiss to his cheek.

  
“Look at me,” he continued, and when Midori looked up Chiaki promptly flicked him square in the forehead. Midori looked stunned – eyes wide, the action completely unexpected. The look on his face made Chiaki burst into laughter and Midori looked away bashfully.

  
“Don’t be so serious, Midori,” Chiaki somehow didn’t stumble on his partner’s name, despite the implications of calling him as such. “I said, it was okay. Please don’t worry about it anymore.” He returned their foreheads to their touching position. Midori reluctantly nodded, closing his eyes with a sigh, and then tilted his head to press his nose into the crook of Chiaki’s neck.

  
“Don’t let me do that again,” Midori said. “When we get un-stuck, I’ll give you a really nice shower, we can eat, and…”

  
Chiaki smiled and pressed his face into the top of Midori’s head. “You got it.”


End file.
